Persona 3: What if?
by Heroheart
Summary: Alternate universes of the persona 3 world. Anything and every possibilty exists here. Hosted by none other than Igor as he shows you these universes.
1. Introduction

There are many strange things that happen in this world…people disappear, people forfeit the will to live, spirits reflect. But what if there were different endings of this world, scenarios that were only thought of but never done in the original world. Today we will see these universes and the versions of people we knew in the original world. These are their stories.


	2. Igor's intro to your journey

Igor: Ah good evening my guests, so good to see you all made it. Many strange things had happened one year and one of my young guests made sacrifices to save the lives of others. But all of you must know this already, but what if that never happened? What if the certain choices we knew he made didn't exist? For every small change a bigger change takes place in result and that is why you are all here tonight my guests. To see the alternate realities of this world you know. Realities created by alternate choices, feelings, and events. I will guide you through these universes to show you what it would be like if this reality was our reality. *opens a door, its pitch black and nothing is seen inside* this is the first on our journey of realities…..watch your step.


	3. What if Minato was never born?

Igor: for our first destination we have different world we're stopping to, a world where a certain guest of our velvet room never existed.

~What if Minato Arisato was never born? ~

This is a darker world than that of what it used to be. This world was never perfect, but it used to be a more prosperous land. That is until death ravaged everything, leaving almost everything in its path. An anti shadow weapon tried to stop death long ago, but with nothing to seal death into and no possible way to defeat death she was easily defeated and destroyed. There were some who tried to defend themselves against the threat, but some of the remaining ones with the power of their personas survive. A hope that may be short lived, because since death still roams the earth it is beaconing Nyx to bring about the fall. The end to what little life still remains on earth.

Last remaining SEES members:

Akihiko Sanada (persona user)

Shuji Ikutsuki (No persona available)

Yukari Takeba (Persona user)

Shinjiro Aragaki (Persona user)

SEES Casualties:

Mitsuru Kirijo (Killed by an enormous shadow)

Junpei Iori (unknown by the group at the time of death; crushed to death from the flying debris from death's rampage)

Fuuka Yamagishi: (Known for a short time by the group; killed by death, since he feared she'd become a threat)

Ken Amada: (was apart of SEES for a time. Due to his unstable psyche, his Persona went berserk and ended up killing him in the process)

Koromaru: (Never met SEES, most likely killed by the debris of the rampage like the countless others who had before)

Aigis: (Never met SEES, was the first to fall to death since she wasn't able to defeat it and there was nobody to seal it into)

SEES had it's hard times in this world, and for a time it seemed that it would never end. Most of the SEES members came together when death made it's huge rampage years after the anti shadow weapon (Aigis) failed to seal it away. A huge number of people in the rampage were killed by death or debris from the rampage. The only remaining survivors of the rampage in Port Island became SEES (Which at the time was just Shinjiro, Yukari, Akihiko, and Mitsuru, who were accompanied by a cowardly Ikutsuki). They banded together to fight death and stop the fall from coming. At first exterminating the shadows hat defended death was easy, but then later on bigger ones appeared. SEES fought these bigger shadows and some were killed but eventually it became too much for the SEES members to fight them all and win. Mitsuru sacrificed herself by remaining to hold the giant shadows off, giving the others time to get away; she was mercilessly killed by the shadows after they escaped. After that Akihiko blamed himself, believing that if he was stronger he could've saved Mitsuru. Like him, Mitsuru's death became a heavy blow to SEES as they pressed forward. Yukari suffered random bursts of a mental break down from all the fighting and death she witnessed and for a time was unable to summon her persona in result. The group, desperate to find new members, found two more survivors from the rampage. One was a girl named Fuuka and the other was an elementary school kid named Ken, they both had the ability to summon personas like the others. Shinjiro, now made leader due to the recent events, tested to see what abilities to two had. Fuuka was able to control her persona without problem, and her abilities of detecting enemies would prove as useful, and at first Ken was able to control his too. Unfortunately Fuuka was killed by death itself, for it feared Fuuka's abilities would become a major threat to it, angry and vengeful at the shadow Ken became mentally unstable only thinking of revenge for death killing Fuuka. This became dangerous as Ken used his now unstable persona to fight death, but death escaped once more and in the end Ken's hazardous persona ending up killing him in result to Ken's vengeful anger. Shinjiro blamed himself for the tragic event but continued to move SEES forward despite the guilt on his mind. Akihiko and Yukari later recovered from their status before and decided it was time to bring the fight to death. Ikusuki who located the Tower known as Tartarus said that if they make it to the top the can stop death and Nyx. The three persona users speant hours climbing up Tartarus, which never vanished (Seeming that in this world the dark hour lasts day and night), and finally they reached the top where death was awaiting them. They fought death with everything they had and together they managed to make it disappear, but that didn't stop Nyx from arriving. The ghroup gave it all they got but even together they were no match for Nyx, Shinjiro decided that if anyone was going to defeat Nyx it was him so he set his persona on overdrive (in this case he used up all his power till it became unstable) which caused Nyx to be sealed once more. Nyx's last words before being sealed again were "I'll return the fall will come". Unfortunately Shinjiro began to die after sealing Nyx away for now. He made Akihiko the new leader and told him to help rebuild the world so that the fall never comes. Akihiko promised his final wish would come true and That's what Yukari and Akihiko set out to do.

Igor: Well that's that I can show of this world for now. So let us turn our attention to another reality shall we? *opens another door* and walks inside*


	4. What if persona 3 was a musical

_This would be the only time I do something like this. If this chapter goes well enough there may be a part 2 but for now this'll be a one time thing._

_~I do not own any of the songs that will be present; those songs belong to the respected owners. This is a fan writing and nothing more._

Igor: Ah this universe looks quite intriguing. It seems very different from the world we know and come from, let us take a look at the universe that expresses itself with music.

_*Aigis and Minato have recently gotten closer emotionally; neither of them at the moment can confess how they feel just yet. However that does not mean those feelings are not present. Aigis and Minato are currently in their rooms contemplating these emotions and asking themselves, "can this be real?"*_

Aigis: I close my eyes and see his eyes, so soft and warm and clear

Minato: I dream awake of holding her, I dream that she's right here

Aigis: I sense in all his silences, more than his words could say

Minato: "Don't fight your feelings" says my heart, a heart I will obey 

Mianto & Aigis: Am I feeling love?  
Am I feeling love?  
Can it really be happening to me?  
Am I feeling love?

Minato: For sure a most unlikely match, Implausible and strange

Aigis: But what? It seems my heart and I, Refuse to rearrange

Minato & Aigis: Am I feeling love?  
Am I feeling love?  
Can it really be happening to me?  
Am I feeling love?

*_For all those who support other pairings with Minato who wanted to see those pairings for this song, I'm sorry but this pairing just seemed to make more sense with the songs lyrics. If you liked this and want to see a part 2 then please comment with the songs you would like to see.*_


End file.
